The magic album
by Samara-Morgan-101
Summary: HP style to a bunch of songs. LOADS OF FUN!
1. Track 1

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize doesn't belong to me.  
Title: The magic album  
Rating: PG cuz it swears a little.  
Summary: A while ago I wrote a tune to loose yourself then a bunch of other  
songfics came into my head so now I present the magic album.  
A/N: These aren't the complete songs because I can't think of that much to  
write. This is to Stacey's mum.  
*************************************  
Track 1- Ginny's mum  
Ginny's mum has got it going on, Ginny's mum has got it going on, Ginny's  
mum has got it going on, Ginny's mum has got it going on.  
Ginny can I come over in the summer, (in the summer),  
We can around and play Quidditch, (play Quiddich),  
Is your mum on a magic trip (magic trip) is she there or is she trying to  
give me the slip. (Give me the slip).  
You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be.  
I'm all grown up now baby can't you see.  
Ginny's mum has got it going on.  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long.  
Ginny can't you see.  
You're just not the girl for me.  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Ginny's mum.  
Ginny's mum has got it going on, Ginny's mum has got it going on.  
********************************  
That was all I could think of. Sorry dudes. 


	2. Track 2

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. DAMN!  
A/N: Yeah I know they're short but I can't think of anything else. Oh BTW I  
this isn't me singing this. YUCK. Sirius is like forty or something.  
**********************  
Track 2- Do it with Sirius Black  
You Harry's got the scar, he really likes flying cars but he's just a  
little boy.  
Now Krum is cute but still a baby. He don't talk a lot too. He's sweet at  
Quidditch but what I really want to do.  
I wanna do it with Sirius Black. He's what a man's suppose to be. Oh Sirius  
won't ya do it with me.  
When Ron does anything he looks amazing. I like his hair and his butt but  
how would you like to be with him. He's always hanging with his mum.  
I'd rather do it with Sirius Black. Sirius. He's what a man's suppose to  
be. The only man I'll ever need. Sirius do it with me. I'd rather do it  
with Sirius Black. He's really got me on my knees the only man I'll ever  
need. Sirius do it with me.  
I really like Snape I think he's really really hot, I wonder if I could get  
Snape to do it with Sirius, (A/N: GROSS!)  
I'd rather do it with Sirius Black. He's really got me on my knees the only  
man I'll ever need. Sirius do it with me.  
I'd rather do it with Sirius Black. Sirius. He's what a man's suppose to  
be. The only man I'll ever need. Sirius do it with me.  
********************  
That one was a little weird. 


	3. Track 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. K?  
A/N: You might have read this one already but here it is again.  
***********  
Track 3- loose yourself  
His palms are sweaty.  
Knees weak. Arms are heavy.  
There's vomit on his robes already. Molly's spaghetti  
He's nervous. But on the surface he looks calm and ready to throw curses.  
But he keeps on forgetting the spell he wrote down.  
The crowd goes so loud he points his wands but the magic don't come out.  
He's choking everybody's joking now.  
The clocks run out. Times over.  
Snap back to reality. Oh there goes gravity.  
There's Harry. He choked.  
He's so mad but he won't give up that easy  
Is he? No.  
He won't have it. Hogwarts is his home and he's gotta deal with stuff.  
But he's had enough.  
Of Voldemort trying to kill everyone (A/N: I know it doesn't fit)  
And Draco calling Hermione a mudblood  
So when he goes back to Privet drive it's  
Back to the room yo  
This whole muggle shit.  
He better go catch this moment and hope it don't pass him.  
Chorus:  
You better lose yourself in the magic, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo 


	4. Track 4

Disclaimer: Y do I have to keep writing these things?  
A/N: I'm running out of ideas. So I'll go to five tracks.  
**********************  
Track 4- the real Harry potter.  
May I have your attention please. May I have your attention please.  
Will the real Harry Potter please stand up. I repeat will the real Harry  
Potter please stand up. We're gonna have a problem here.  
You all act like you've never seen a scar before.  
Jaws hanging on the floor like Voldemort just burst in the door.  
Started whipping asses worst than before. We thought he was dead, he's  
throwing people over furniture.  
It's the return of the, oh wait no wait you're kidding. He didn't say what  
I think he did, did he?  
And Dumbledore said.... nothing you idiot Dumbledore's dead he's lock in my  
basement.  
Skip to chorus  
I'm Harry Potter; Yes I'm Harry Potter. All you other Potter's are just  
imitating so won't the real Harry Potter please stand up. Please Stand up.  
I'm Harry Potter, Yes I'm Harry Potter. All you other Potter's are just  
imitating so won't the real Harry Potter please stand up. Please Stand up.  
Krum can't play Quidditch and I can. So Fuck him and Fuck you too. Do you  
think I give a damn about the world cup? Half you people think I'm crazy  
let alone stand me. But Harry you liked him, you watched him. I know. But  
then he became a champ and dated Hermoine. Then we had that ball and I had  
to sit next to Pavarti (oh shit).  
Hermoine better switch me chairs so I can sit to Krum and Ron and hear them  
fight who she gave head to first. That little bitch, she put me in the  
Quibbler. Yeah I think he's cute but he's crazy. He he.  
*************************  
That one had a lot of swearing in it. Sorry dudes. 


	5. Track 5

Disclaimer: Jeeze ass. It's not mine.  
A/N: Last one. Enjoy.  
*********************  
Track 5- she hates me. (Non-edited version)  
Met a girl, thought she was grand, fell in love, found out first hand.  
Went well for a week or two, then I went to the triwizard tournament.  
She was happy for about an hour then she got really sour,  
When I turned up with her boyfriend's dead body in my hands so now.  
She fucken hates me. Just She fucken hates me. La la la la. I tried to hard  
and she torn my feelings like I had none. And ripped them away.  
That's my story. So you see.. learned my leason and so did she. Now it's  
over and I'm glad. Cuz I'm a fool and all I had.  
She fucken hates me. Just She fucken hates me. La la la la. I tried to hard  
and she torn my feelings like I had none. And ripped them away.  
*********************  
The end. 


End file.
